Omake: Nightmare
by AllieMonster123
Summary: Alphonse has a nightmare and Orlaith does her best to calm him. Omake number 2 for The Golden Princess. AlxOC


**This is such a cute little piece of OrlaithxAl fluff. This was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine. I honestly want to get a blood rune tattoo this Christmas. As some of you may know, my real name is Al and thus I've always found a slight connection with Alphonse. Just Orlaith, I don't want to forget that there are people out there who have lost people close to them and also because, back when I was going through a low period, I wondered if life was just some sort of game for some higher being. I'm an strange person like that ^.^ But, honestly, I don't really want to forget the story of the Elric brothers. FMA has probably made me a better person, and calmer. Well, I'm still an angry person (like Kyo Sohma), but I don't go around picking fights anymore.**

**Anyway, I suggest you listen to Daughter by Vienna Teng while you read this. Or any Vienna Teng song, as she is amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I do own Orlaith Jude though.**

* * *

Omake 1: Nightmare

* * *

It was half past two a week after the brothers had moved in when I was awoken by the sound of Al yelling.

I legged it out of bed, not caring about my glasses, and sprinted into the young man's room.

Al was sitting upright in bed with his hands covering his ears, yelling at the top of his voice. Ed was trying to pull his hands away from his face.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Al was yelling.

Ed looked over at me.  
"Help him." He said, pain filling his face.

I knelt on the bed and tipped Alphonse's chin so that I could look into his face. Tears streamed from his warm honey eyes, marring his unusually pale face.

"Al…" I whispered "It's going to be okay."

"M-M-Mom…" Al sobbed.

"Shhh." I pulled the younger brother, two years my senior and little under a foot taller than me, into a hug. "Don't cry. I'm here."

"Mom!" He sobbed "Mom!"

Ed watched me as I rocked my boyfriend back and forth as he cried. Our eyes met, brown and green meeting gold, and all I had to do was reach out my hand. He climbed onto the bed and the three of us held each other as the memories of the past ten years filled the brother's minds. Ed wouldn't cry but he shook as he laid his head on my shoulder. Soon, even I was crying.

I don't know how long we sat there crying, but after a while Al looked up.

"Orlaith," He said, his voice hoarse "I'm sorry about waking you."

"No, it's fine, sweetie." I said, pushing Al's sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes "It's fine."

Ed yawned loudly  
"Orl, I'm tired. Can I go back to bed?"

"Of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go sleep. I'll take Al back to my room."

I led Alphonse to my room, holding hands. Al ran his thumb ran along my hand, his breathing still irratic as he tried to calm the sobs inside him.

"Orlaith," he whispered.

"Yes, Alphonse?" I replied, shutting my bedroom door behind him.

"You cried too." Al said, tears threatening to spill again.

I stood on my tiptoes so I was tall enough to see into his eyes.

"Al, I was ten the first time I saw FMA. I was ten when I saw you and Ed try to bring your mother back. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed."

Al opened his mouth to reply, but I hadn't finished.

"I promised that I would get a blood rune on my wrist to remind me of the ordeal that you and your brother went through. " I tangled in Al's short hair.

"Orlaith, my love, why?" Al wrapped his arms around my waist

"I didn't want to lose any memory of what I saw when I was ten, I didn't want to live without seeing the pain that happens in people's lives just because I lived a very happy childhood. I hadn't lost anyone close to me, I went to a good school, I have friends, I have problems but I work around them, and I haven't been hurt. I never want to forget about you or your story. I know that there are a lot of people like that."

"I love you." Al said, overwhelmed by what I had said. "Orlaith, I love you."

I smiled.  
"I love you too, Al."

Al tucked my hair behind my ear.  
"I am so lucky to have you." He said, before kissing me.

The kiss was deep, passionate and as tears started to fall down our cheeks, a bit salty. Bittersweet. Just like life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading peeps!**

**R'n'R! Love yous ^.^**


End file.
